Pilipinas Game Ka Na Ba
Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba? was a Philippine game show by ABS-CBN which aired from 2001-present The show was hosted initially by Joe Marasigan and was replaced by Edu Manzano in the latter versions. It was also aired on The Filipino Channel. The show was broadcast from ABS-CBN Studio 8 in Quezon City. The KNB in the stylized title of the game show literally means "ka na ba" or "are you" in English, making the full title "Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba?" (literally, Philippines, Are You Ready Play?). The KNB is derived from standard practice in text messaging to make messages as short as possible when typed. Hosts *Joe Marasigan (2000-present) Joe Marasigan era The following hosted the 17th anniversary special of Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba? from October 31-November 18 2018 'Weekdays Edition' *Kaye Abad *Jodi Sta Maria *Paula Peralejo *Desiree del Valle *Dimples Romana 'Saturdays Edition' *Ryza Cenon *Angel Aquino *Bianca Manalo *Yassi Pressman *Yam Concepcion 'Sundays Edition' *Ariel Rivera *Ogie Alcasid *Martin Nievera *Richard Gomez *Gary Valenciano Game Ka Na Ba? (2000–2001) In Game Ka Na Ba? which was stylized as Game KNB, the contestant needed to get three out of five correct answers to get to the next round, and each round, the prize became higher (this incarnation was closest in format to Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?). The player also can change his initial answer until he replies "Sure na" (I am sure) when the host asks him "Sure KNB?" (Are you Sure?), similar to the "Is that Your Final Answer" in Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The showcase round had 4 possible choices, P300,000 round had 3 possible choices, and the P500,000 round had 2 possible choices. The P1,000,000 round on the other hand had no choices but is only composed of one question which was based on one of the contestant's major interests. The contestant had a chance to go home with their current winnings between rounds. The show quickly became one of the highest rated primetime game shows in the Philippines. Milyun-Milyon Na, Game Ka Na Ba? (2001–2003) This was the second title of the original GAME KNB?. Each and everyday, (when no one wins the million peso jackpot) they add P100,000 on the jackpot for the player to win. When the player wins the jackpot, (depends on whether the jackpot is higher than P1,000,000) the jackpot goes back on P1,000,000. There are different levels. There is the P10,000, P100,000, Showcase, P300,000, P500,000 and the Jackpot. In the elimination, 15 players from 3 different batches (5 players each batch) will battle for P10,000. Among 15 players, the host (Mrs. Kris Aquino) will ask 5 different questions and players will answer. The ones who will be eliminated are the players who are slow players, have wrong answers or no answer. Among 15 of them only two will be left and those two will win P10,000 as reward. In the "Face Off" Round, the two players are given 9 choices (depending on the category chosen). The players are given buzzers to know who will be answering the question given by the host. Whoever gets the most correct answers will win the P100,000 while the loser enjoys the P10,000. In the last round, there are 4 different steps left. (Showcase-P1,000,000+) The player will choose a category. Each category has 5 questions and the player needs 3 out of 5 questions correct. For example, Dennis answered 3 out of 5 questions correctly under Showcase round. He keeps the Showcase depending on his/her wish. If ever he goes on but with less than 3 out of 5 correct. Everything will be lost and be only keeping P100,000. Next Level Na, Game Ka Na Ba? (2003–2004) In 2003, Next Level Na, Game Ka Na Ba? (Next Level Na, Game KNB?) debuted. It roughly was the same format as Milyun-Milyon Na, but physical and luck-based games were added in addition to the regular question based games which were carried over through the last 2 versions. The next relaunch to the most recent format occurred in 2004 but aired in the daytime block and happened to be a ratings success. Pasko Na, Game Ka Na Ba? (2005–2009) In December 2005, ABS-CBN aired a special primetime Christmas version of Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba? called Pasko Na, Game Ka Na Ba? (Pasko Na, Game Ka Na Ba), where celebrities played for charity, which carried on the Pyramid format. In honour of the show's sixth anniversary On November 2007, Pasko Na, Game Ka Na Ba? was revived for two-weeks carrying on the Atras-Abante format. Pilipinas Game Ka Na Ba? (2004–present) The show has gone several contest formats Host Joe Marasigan replaced by Edu Manzano revealed that the yearly changing of formats was because they want to retain their audience by taking away the "sawa" (lit. getting disinterested over something due to frequent exposure) factor. 2004–2006: Pyramid Format From: November 15, 2004 to June 3, 2006 This format makes use of the pyramid stage and the Tarantarium. The Tarantarium is a room filled with a wide selection of books and other reference materials that the 10 contestants chosen via electronic raffle and text registration will be housed before the show starts and thus will be introduced. Each contestant was given 30 minutes to review different topics for the questions to be asked in the game's elimination round (somewhat like taking an exam). A maximum of 2 questions (with the early versions as "One-on-One Tayo" and "Dibdiban Na!") will be asked to every contestant and if the answers are at least both correct, the first 4 people will move on to the next round, but if wrong (either in the "One-on-One Tayo" or both questions in the later version) shall the contestant be eliminated, regardless if the first 4 were already called. The pyramid stage was designed to look like an actual pyramid composed of 15 hexagons (resembling like a honeycomb, with reference to the show's logo) wherein the stage has 2 of it: one for the contestants and the other is a backdrop, and it tracks the path of the contestant throughout the entire stage. Every contestant will answer a series of questions and once right, shall move up until reaching the top, but his/her path may change if there would be a challenge offer wherein the contestant must say "Umalis Ka!" and thus shall be given a question, if right shall steal the spot of the contestant who was originally placed there and take one step back, but if wrong shall remain in that spot. The first contestant who reaches the top first will be given an automatic prize of P50,000 and a chance to beat the defending winner. A clincher round will decide on who will be playing for the Million Peso Jackpot Round, by the defending winner choosing a certain category with a question that has something to do with it, and by the challenger enumerating all of the correct answers. If the challenger gives all the correct answers, he/she will be declared as the winner and will keep the prize but failure to do so shall the contestant will take home only half of the P50,000 prize, by not giving all answers correctly, and the defending winner advancing towards the round. The winner of the clincher round advances to the Million Peso Jackpot Round, wherein he/she will be choosing a category (e.g. Arts & Literature, Geography & Nature, etc.) where the question will be based. The contestant shall be given the use of the Tarantarium for only 60 seconds and once time is up shall answer the question. If wrong, he/she will have to return in the succeeding episodes and increase his/her winnings but if right, will be taking home P1,000,000 and a new defending winner will be named. 2006–2008: Atras-Abante Format From: June 5, 2006 to May 3, 2008 The show's pyramid format was decided to be shelved and be replaced by a new format. This format was aired in 2006 and this was the last format that Manzano would be hosting. On March 6, 2018-present Carlo Marasigan and Ogie Alcasid replacing by Edu Manzano The format carried on some aspects of the pyramid format, particularly they would have to succeed the defending winner. There are 10 contestants who registered via text messaging and would compete at an elimination round wherein only half of them would advance to the next round. The elimination round is played by the contestants, wherein 9 categories and certain letters of the alphabet are randomly selected. The letters correspond to the first letter of the answer about the certain category. Those who answer correctly would be moving on, but those who got it wrong will not be eliminated, but others would try to steal to answer. In the second round, this is called the Atras-Abante round, wherein the 5 contestants from the elimination round would answer series of questions and the 2 contestants reaching the Yellow Line would move on to the next round, but the first one who would reach the line first would receive an additional P10,000. Each contestant who answers correctly has 2 options: He/She would say "Abante Ako!" and will advance one step (with a maximum of 4 steps in order to reach the Yellow Line) or would say "Atras si...!" and would have the choice to move back one or two players from their current position since they only have 2 Atras Powers and thus would say "Abante Ako!". The 2 contestants who reached the Yellow Line first in the Atras-Abante round would go on head-to-head-to-head with the defending winner in a Knock-Out Round. 3 categories are shown and the defending winner selects one and the question would be coming from that certain category. Each would be given 20 seconds to think and they would take turns in answering, depending on how many correct answers the host needs. If a contestant gives an answer that is wrong, say an answer repeatedly or do not answer at all, the contestant or defending winner will be eliminated and shall take a step back. The player who gives all correct answers will receive an additional P30,000 while the last player who answers correctly will move on to the P1,000,000 Jackpot Round and will receive an additional P50,000. The other two players who do not advance would take consolation prizes of P10,000 and P20,000 respectively. In the P1,000,000 Jackpot Round, the defending winner (whether new or old) will be given 8 categories and has 10 seconds to read all of them. After that, there would be 6 letters wherein 3 are already given and the contestant would be given an additional 3 more. These letters are really significant, because these are the first letters of the possible 6 answers of a randomly selected category. The goal is to get all 6 of them correctly in 60 seconds in order to win the P1,000,000 jackpot. In the event that the contestant would not get all 6 correctly, he/she would draw a bonus letter (this letter should be a correct answer from the 6) and if so, shall take home a special prize. This installment would be carried on in the succeeding formats. The defending winner would defend his/her title in the succeeding days. 2008–present Word & Picture Format From: May 5, 2008-present The show starts with the elimination round. 30 contestants are situated in the gallery, one of them being a defending champion. A contestant is randomly chosen to answer a question. The player is eliminated if he/she get the answer is wrong or unanswered. Once 4 players are selected, the champion gets a question. If the player doesn't get it right, more players are randomly chosen to answer the question until someone gets it right. The 5 players go on to the next round, anyone who did not get chosen to answer a question do get to return the next episode to compete again. The next round is the Pick-A-Word round, wherein an LED screen features 9 clue words to 9 different questions, each with a different value (either P1,000, P3,000 and P5,000). The first question and amount is chosen at random, and all others are chosen by the player. If the question is answered correctly, points are earned, and if it is not, points are lost. (This incarnation format is similar to Jeopardy!) Scores are represented in a numerical form, and in the form of platforms which raise or lower the player accordingly as well. The 3 players with the highest scores go to the next round, and the remaining players take home as money equal to half their score. Below is an example of how the board is on this round: